The Jail
by Zexion2
Summary: Zexion and Larxene get arrested. Takes place 10 minutes after the mall Re characters make an apperance. R&R!
1. Arrested

**The Jail Chapter 1 arrested**

**A/N This is my third story and I want it to be around five chapters long. But I don't have lots of ideas of what to type yet so this might take a while. One more thing, this takes place 10 minutes after The Mall.**

**Time: 2:25 AM **

**Place: The World That Never Was**

**When Larxene was done vomiting, she went to the lobby with Zexion.**

**Suddenly, cops appeared. They said something about you being under arrest for blah blah blah.**

**Time: 4:30 AM**

**Place Some jail**

Larxene: Because you got into a fight with a thug we're in jail! Happy?

Zexion: No but...

Zexion: There he is again!

Larxene looked. Across from their cell was that thug that made some comments on Zexion's hair when they were in the mall.

Larxene: Don't get into another fight. We're already here for one week!

Zexion: What are we suppose to do for one week in a jail?

Larxene: Since you got us in, you will get us out.

Zexion: I'm not the one who left him unconscious

Larxene had forgotten that she also was involved.

Zexion: That was some night.

Larxene didn't even want to think about that horrific episode.

**A/N If you didn't like that chapter sorry. I plan to make the next one much better. As I said before, I'm running dry on ideas. Please review to once again keep me motivated. **


	2. boredom

**Chapter 2 Boredom**

**Larxene and Zexion were in their cell and it was extremely boring.**

Zexion: Larxene, after this maybe we should be good instead of bad.

Larxene What kind of a stupid idea is that?

Without warning, Larxene started bitch-slapping Zexion for the next 20 minutes.

**20 minutes later after Larxene bitch-slapped Zexion**

Larxene: We should find a way to escape.

Zexion: How?

Larxene Tonight when one of the guards comes by I'll turn on my sexy charms and he'll let us out.

Zexion: You think that will work.

Larxene: Maybe but if we get back I'll have to deal with seeing Vexen. But the worst part is that if it doesn't work I won't get to see the look on his face when he sees the week old rotten vomit on his bed.

The thug from the other cell started commenting on Zexion's hair again.

Thug: Look at the Ballerina!

Zexion: At least I'm not bald like you!

Thug: At least I don't look like a ballerina like you!

Larxene: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

The thug quieted down.

Zexion: What's wrong?

Larxene: We're in a jail, we were locked in a mall, and I still can't get over the fact that Vexen's gay! He makes me sick.

Thug: Shut up bitch!

Larxene: At least I don't look like a hobo!

Thug: At least I don't look like a witch!

Larxene: At least I don't look like a pile of $#&!

**A/N that's it for chapter two hope you like it more than chapter one.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE! Chapter 3 will be much longer than this one. But first I'll need at least 1 review.**


	3. Escape?

**Chapter 3 Escape?**

**A/N I hope to make this chapter a long one. Since I got reviews I'll continue. Also, in this chapter there will be some RE characters!**

**Tonight was the night Larxene would use her "sexy charms" on one of the guards and hopefully, he'd let them out early.**

**A/N I hope to make this chapter a long one. Since I got reviews I'll continue. Also, in this chapter there will be some RE characters!**

Zexion: So what's this guard's name?

Larxene: It's Carlos Oliveria . I've seen him too. He's hunkilicious!

Zexion: Good I can't wait to get out of here.

Larxene: Same here.

An alarm started going off.

Larxene: What's that noise?

Zexion: It seems to be a riot. We should stay put.

Larxene: But we can escape!

Zexion What about your plan for tonight?

Larxene: It might not work. But……… You decide.

This reminded Zexion of one of the LIVE SELECTION parts of Resident Evil 3. The NEMISES music started playing and everything turned black and white.

Stay in the cell.

Try to escape.

Zexion Choose the bottom one. Everything had color again and they both ran.

Bad choice! A guard came and threw them back in the cell.

Larxene: Wait! What's your name!

Guard: It's Leon.

Larxene: No! Don't Go Leon! I love you!

Leon: Sorry, Bye.

Zexion: Really?

Larxene: No, but I could have used him as a back up plan.

Zexion fell asleep right before Larxene tried her plan.

The next day.

Zexion: How did it go?

Larxene: He's sending someone with a key tonight.

Zexion: You didn't use your "sexy charms" did you?

Larxene: No.

Zexion: You threatened to kill him didn't you?

Larxene: yeah.

Zexion: When's this second person coming?

Larxene: Soon.

Later when the other person arrived.

Zexion: Who are you?

: I'm Alexia Ashford.

Alexia: Chris told me to give you this key.

Alexia: Let me join your organization and I'll give it to you.

Larxene: Sorry. We're not accepting new members right now.

Alexia: Too bad. You'll pay for this. Here's your key. Escape at midnight.

Zexion: No! Don't go Alexia! I love you!

Larxene: Really?

Zexion: No but I am attracted to her.

Midnight. They used the key and ran from the station. Larxene read the sign. RPD& STARS. Raccoon Police Department& Sepical Tactics And Rescue Squad. After that they ran for miles trying to find their home.

**A/N Sorry if that chapter wasn't that funny. Next one will be long and funny. At least I hope so. Please review or I'll go on a boycott again. (**


	4. Alexia's Revenge

**Chapter 4 Alexia's Revenge**

**A/N Although I did not receive reviews yet I'll type this anyway. I've decided to make this chapter short and the next ones long. More Re characters in the next two chapters.**

**Zexion and Larxene just got back from the RPD**

Vexen: AHHHHHHH!

Larxene ran to his room. Vexen was freaked out.

Vexen: Larxene! Someone vomited on my bed. It's rotten I'd say about a week old and I fear the smell will never come out!

Larxene was laughing so much she felt as if she would explode.

Alexia: You seem to by enjoying yourself Larxene.

Larxene: Alexia?

Alexia: I told you that you would pay for rejecting me. I would have been a great addition.

Larxene: What are you talking about?

Alexia: Oh, I forgot you are unaware of the powers of the T-Veronica.

Zexion: T-Veronica?

Before Alexia could answer some girlish laughter was heard.

Alexia: Alfred! Control yourself!

Alfred: Sorry sister I was too excited.

Alexia: Very well. Now you will all see the power of my virus!


	5. Ashfords vs Orginization

**Chapter 5 Ashfords vs. Organization**

**Still no reviews but I want this finished so here it is. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Larxene: What do you mean your virus?

Alfred: You are not worthy of questioning Alexia!

Alexia: Shut up Alfred! I'm sick of this Alexia's better than everyone stuff!

Zexion you're twins?

Alexia: Yes and my virus is the T-VeronicaI hadinjected into myself

Zexion: you're crazy!

Alexia: Not quite. You see I used my father as a test subject. He was useless as he is now anyway.

Larxene: He's dead?

Alexia: In a way he is but he is also alive.

Alfred: He's an extremely ugly monster thing called Nosferatu. N

Larxene: You people are sick!

Alexia: Are we done talking? I want to kill you.

Alexia raised her hand and an extremely ugly monster thing appeared, Alfred raised a sniper riffle, and Alexia transformed in some hideous looking thing. She was gray and fire was being shot from her hands.

Alexia: In the name of the Ashford family, and for our great ancestor Veronica, we will kill you!

Saix: How can we help?

Zexion: Larxene and I will take care of the twins. The rest of you kill nofserato or what ever they call him.

Axel: Got it.

Larxene: Um, Zexion? You don't have a weapon.

Zexion raised a sword

Larxene: Oh.

Alfred started shooting rapidly.

Zexion broke his gone in half with his sword.

Zexion: Thank goodness he has terrible aim.

Alfred ran away.

Nosferatu was whipping its tentacles and spraying toxic gas.

Luxord turned it into a card and Axel burned it.

Larxene was shooting a lightning beam at Alexia and she shot a fire beam back.

For a moment Larxene disappeared and Alexia had thought she won.

Larxene attacked from behind.

Alexia: how could this have happened? Alfred, lets get out of here.

Demyx: That was too easy!

Xemnas: you're right.

Xigbar: We should invite them over sometime and do that again.

Larxene: Well, it was fun….

Everyone agreed. **A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I'm putting an epilogue up soon. Please review!**


End file.
